The invention relates generally to chain saws and more particularly to centrifugal clutches for chain saws.
Attention is directed to the following prior United States patents which disclose chain saw clutches:
Irgens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,890, issued Aug. 18, 1964 PA1 Dillman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,596, issued Sept. 5, 1967 PA1 Mattsson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,390, issued May 23, 1972 PA1 Linkfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,037, issued July 7, 1970
Attention is also directed to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,207,244 and to Swedish Utlaggningsskrift No. 354,799.